The present invention relates to a washing clothes case for storing a laundry therein on washing the laundry labeled a hand washing or a weak water flow in treatment, without damaging a shape and a fabric material of the laundry in case of washing the laundry in a strong water flow by a clothes washing machine.
Such a conventional art will be described hereinafter.
In washing, easy-care instructions are labeled on laundry. The laundry, which is possible to do water washing, is grouped into one of “hand-washing”, “weak water flow”, and “strong water flow”. Inasmuch as a clothes washing machine cannot be usually used in the laundry labeled hand-washing instruction, you can not be bothered to do a hand-washing. It is uneasy to do a hand washing without damage a shape and a fabric material of the laundry. In addition, the laundry labeled a weak water flow instruction is washed in a manner of drifting in washing water in a few minutes by a weak water flow function of the clothes washing machine. It is difficult to remove dirt from clothes and the clothes may get out of shape on dehydration in some fabric materials. Although fabric clothes such as wool and silk increase which are possible to be washed with water, a washing fashion is still defined to the hand washing or the weak water flow. As a result, there are troubles in which the number of washing increases on the basis of classification and which dissatisfaction remains in removing dirt from clothes.
Inasmuch as the laundry rubs by a whisking operation in washing of strong water flow and snag and twist occur in the laundry, damage occurs in the clothes and the clothes get out of shape. In order to prevent the clothes from getting out of shape, the washing net is used on washing. Inasmuch as the washing net is shaped into a net shaped bag, the laundry put in the washing net is only collected in the bags and receives a mechanical force and the water flow in operation similar to other laundry which is not put in the washing net. Therefore, it is difficult to avoid the laundry from damage in case of washing the laundry labeled the hand washing or the weak water flow, under the strong water flow by using the washing net, although the washing, which prevents the clothes from getting out of shape, is effective in weak water flow.
The present applicant had invented the invention described in the patent publication 1, in order to dissolve the above-mentioned problems. The clothes washing case described in the patent publication 1 is composed of a lower cover portion, an upper cover portion, and a connecting hardware. The lower cover portion has a gradual U-character shaped shallow bowl shape which is directed upwardly. The upper cover portion has a gradual inversed U-character shaped shallow bowl shape which is directed downwardly. The connecting hardware is for use in connecting the lower cover portion with the upper cover portion with the lower cover portion and the upper cover portion being possible to open and close. Each of the lower cover portion and the upper cover portion has two-layer structure which has an inner layer and an outer layer. The inner layer is a net body which is made of hard lightweight plastic. The outer layer is made of a stock absorbing material having elasticity. The outer layer is dotted with water holes. In case where the laundry is stored in the above-mentioned washing clothes case, it is possible to wash delicate clothes by the clothes washing machine without damage, without separating the delicate clothes from other clothes.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,111,275
However, the washing clothes case described in patent publication 1 has some troubles which are described hereinafter. Inasmuch as each of the lower cover portion and the upper cover portion has two-layer structure and one of layers is shaped into a net body made of hard lightweight plastic and a plurality of water holes are formed on another one of layers, the washing clothes case is expensive on manufacture and manufacturing process becomes complex.